


No Strings Attached

by coveredbyroses



Series: 2018 SPNKinkBingo [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: You are definitely, without a doubt, NOT in love with Dean Winchester.





	No Strings Attached

You think you could come just from the sounds Dean Winchester makes during sex; the gritty grunts as he fucks into you, the velvety-deep moans that pour past his full, pink lips when your mouth is wrapped around his cock.

It’s damned music to your ears.

You’re seconds from coming right now actually, but it’s not just from the sound of his voice. It might also have something to do with the way your right leg is hooked over his smooth shoulder, or the way his thick cock is pumping inside you so fucking  _deep_ , the way his hot tongue licks into your mouth in time with his rolling hips.

In public, on cases - you’re together; a young married couple house-hunting (a house that just happens to be haunted), or boyfriend and girlfriend searching for that antique pendant (a family heirloom that just happens to be cursed).

But behind the scenes? You’re simply friends with benefits, no strings attached. Just two buds enjoying the primal pleasure of fucking each other stupid, and then going out for burgers and beer afterwards.

It’s better this way - there’s no need for dating or foreplay, for flowers and chocolates - you can just throw down whenever the need arises.

There’s no need for talk, no need to discuss the way he murmurs your name in his sleep, or the way your heart flutters when he holds your hand - even if it’s for show. There’s no need to converse about the seething jealousy that bubbles in your gut when he flirts with a witness, or the way his face steels when the overly cooperative cop gives you the once-over.

None of that matters because it’s just sex, there’s no meaning behind it.

You’re coming now, clenching around him as stars burst behind your eyelids. He follows almost immediately, choking out a panting groan into your neck as he pulses into you.

It’s just sex. You are definitely, without a doubt,  _not_  in love with Dean Winchester.


End file.
